


Voltron Drabbles!!!

by closetgeekasaurus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Food, Gen, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Multi, various shipping, will add tags as they appear, yes i take requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetgeekasaurus/pseuds/closetgeekasaurus
Summary: just a bunch of voltron drabbles, both general and shipping.





	1. Hammocks

**Author's Note:**

> as the title implies, voltron drabbles. I am more than happy to take requests on my tumblr, @closetgeekasaurus, but be aware that i may not get to everything :) in the meantime please enjoy these and let me know what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith and lance- hammocks

The breeze whispers in both of their ears, delicate reminders of time on earth lost to a war in space. It's gentle, balmy and the perfect addition to the weather of this gorgeous postcard vacation planet. The skies are a glorious gold color, fading into a dusty rose as one of the suns set. It's strangely peaceful for the circumstances, considering they both just risked their lives to free this planet from Galra tyranny. This is their reward, a chance to relax and be alone together. 

Keith turns and looks up at Lance, who is staring at the sky, eyes blank as he watches the clouds roll by. He knows this is reminding him of home, memories that are bitter because they're so far away and sweet because anything that reminds him of home is a blessing. Keith can't say he can relate- he has always been unsatisfied, looking for something more. Something he seems to have found, not in a time or a place but a person. 

Lance feels Keith's gaze and smiles, turning his face down towards the other boy. "What's on your mind?"

"You," he answers simply, snuggling closer to his little piece of forever. Lance leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead.

They lay in the hammock for the rest of the night, and they're still there when the other Paladins find them and wake them up in the morning


	2. Cherries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidge and hunk- cherries

She grins impishly at him, teeth glinting in the dim light, lips stretched in an almost feral way. He smiles back, chuckling, aiming a weak shove at her arm. Despite the lack of force, his sheer size moves her and she squawks, smacking him several times in the arms.

"Asshole," she drawls, saying the word in a way that's almost savory. Hunk has never been one to curse, but hearing Pidge say it, he can understand the appeal. The way she says them is like the cherries she's constantly eating- tart, almost harsh and too much, but smooth and sweet in the way she relishes them and devours them.

He leans down and presses a fleeting kiss to her lips. They, too, are like her cherries and her curse words. Sweet but biting. 

He caught her by surprise and she blushes, fiddling with her bangs. 

"Asshole." she repeats. leaning in closer to him, grabbing another fruit from the bowl. "How rude of you. To just kiss someone like that."

He laughs. "Like you're one to talk about being rude. You keep calling me an asshole."

"Just telling the truth," she says innocently. Finally, she stretches up and gives him a kiss.


	3. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro and allura- water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a way different turn than i first thought haha  
> at first i was like "oh beach thing" but then...

The droplets bead up in her hair, which, by some feat of alien biology, won't hold the water. No matter how wet she gets, and how often she dunks her head underwater, her hair is always springy and lovely, not wet at all.

Shiro, of course, can't say the same for his own hair. His bangs have gotten extraordinarily long and the ends fall in his eyes, irritating, but not quite enough to driving him to cutting them yet.

She props her foot on the edge of the tub and runs a soapy hand down her leg. The sight of it sends shivers of chills down Shiro's spine and waves of heat through his abdomen. She's so gorgeous, even doing the simplest of things, that it takes his breath away.

He can't tear his gaze away from her leg, and she notices. She smirks and drops it back in the water, leaning forward to catch his gaze. 

"Are you alright, Shiro?"

"Fine," he answers quickly.

"Are you sure? You seem to be having some rather... human reactions."

His face flushes darkly and he shifts, forcing himself to laugh. "How forward of you."

She purses her lips before splashing water at him. "You're awfully shy for a leader, you know that?"

He smiles at her. "Normally, as a leader, I don't face things quite so intimidating."

"Am I that intimidating?"

"Not you specifically... more like... I can't describe it."

"I think I understand."

She closes the distance between them and presses a lingering kiss to his jaw. He shivers and rests his hands on the backs of her shoulders, dizzy from a lack of oxygen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder about feedback and that i take requests for drabbles on tumblr :) @closetgeekasaurus


End file.
